Нормальная и патологическая анатомия и физиология человеческой личности и социума
Член Московского общества испытателей природы Макеев Александр Константинович в 2012 году открыл и описал универсальный естественный корпускулярно-волновой 4-х факторный алгоритм управления строением и функцией всех уровней и форм материи. В соответствующих модификациях этот 4-х факторный алгоритм действует и в живой материи. В том числе управляет устройством и функцией интеллекта и поведения вербально мылящих живых существ планеты Земля - человека и человеческого общества. Большой пакет новых фундаментальных знаний, описывающих этот алгоритм, фактически, естественнонаучный закон и описание проявления его действия в разных областях научного знания сведен в книгу 1. = Аннотация на русском языке = Автором открыт универсальный четырёхфакторный алгоритм, управляющий голографическим строением и функцией всех уровней и форм материи. Рассмотрены некоторые проявления действия этого универсального голографического закона в микромире, живой материи, личности человека и человеческом обществе. Настоящая работа может стать настольной книгой фундаментальных знаний о вселенной, человеке и человеческом обществе для государственных и общественных деятелей; политиков; педагогов; психологов и психиатров; врачей всех специальностей; политологов; социологов; офицеров всех служб и родов войск; руководителей промышленности, сельского хозяйства, сферы услуг; специалистов всех специализаций. Эта книга может применяться в качестве учебного пособия для преподавателей, учащихся, студентов, аспирантов и докторантов всех специализаций. В настоящей книге представлены некоторые фундаментальные естественнонаучные понятия и интегральные междисциплинарные системы представлений, описывающие вселенную, нормальную и патологическую анатомию и физиологию личности и социума, как биофизического поля вербально мыслящей живой материи, квантами-существами которого являются люди. Открытая общедоступная публикация в интернете этой работы предоставляет всем здравомыслящим людям возможность ознакомиться с этими естественнонаучными знаниями о вселенной, человеке и человеческом обществе. Чтобы каждодневно повсеместно применять эти знания на практике. = Ключевые слова = материя, вселенная, человек, общество, биологический робот, мошенничество, религия, волшебный фетиш, мировоззренческая наркомания, деньги, истощение недостаточностью, бандитизм, паразитизм избыточности, управление, наука, структура, функция, алгоритм, горизонт событий, голограмма, технический робот, жизненная необходимость, бартер, безвозмездность, рациональная достаточность, нообиотехнополе, нообиотехносфера = The annotation in English = The author has discovered a universal four-factor algorithm to determine the holographic structure and function at all levels and forms of matter. Considered some of the manifestations of this universal holographic law in the microcosm, the living matter, the human person and human society. This work could be a reference book of basic knowledge about universe, man and human society for the statesmen and public leaders, politicians, educators, psychologists and psychiatrists, physicians of all specialties, political scientists, sociologists, officers of all services and arms, heads of industry, agriculture, services; specialists in all specializations. This book can be used as a textbook for teachers, students, postgraduates and doctoral students of all majors. This book presents some basic concepts of natural science and integrated interdisciplinary system of representations that describe the universe, normal and abnormal anatomy and physiology of the individual and society as a biophysical field of verbal thinking of living matter, which quant-beings are human. The open publication of publicly available on the Internet that provides all of the sane people the opportunity to familiarize yourself with these natural scientific knowledge about the universe, man and human society. For every day everywhere to apply this knowledge in practice. = Keywords = the matter, the universe, the person, a society, the biological robot, a fraud, a religion, a magic fetish, the worldview addiction, a money, the depletion of insufficiency, a banditry, the parasitism of redundancy, the manage, the science, the structure, the function, an algorithm, the event horizon, a hologram, a technical robot, the vital necessity, the barter, the gratuitousness, the rational sufficiency, the noobiotechnofield, the noobiotechnosphere = Краткий обзор содержания книги о личности, обществе, природе, теории управления = Опираясь на всеобщий 4-х факторный алгоритм управления, автор теоретически описал структурное устройство материи вакуума. Описал структуру и функцию системы материи фотона. Чётко прописал механизм речи человека. Схемы интеллекта личности В книге в систематизированном виде описаны около 150 типов-форм уровней структурно-функционального развития интеллекта людей и проявления типа-формы интеллекта в поступках людей. И ещё очень много других фундаментальных сведений о природе, человеке и обществе изложены в этой книге. 400px|thumb|right|Схема сферовектора личности Гений Схемы управления в горизонтах событий бытия материальных объектов и полей из коллективов материальных объектов 400px|thumb|right|Система управления в горизонтах событий Система управления из нескольких вариантов 4-х факторного алгоритма управления Применяя знания 4-х факторного алгоритма управления, знания о типах личности и общества, каждый человек сможет сам сознательно выбирать тот тип интеллекта и поступков, мышления и миропонимания, который он оценивает как идеальный тип человека нообиотехнополя, чтобы именно этим типом каждодневно мыслить и действовать. Очевидно, что большинство здравомыслящих людей будут выбирать для себя тип мышления и поступков таланта или гения – добро продуктивного гражданина нообиотехнополя планеты Земля. 400px|thumb|right|Схема управления людьми о обществом 400px|thumb|right|Циклы управления 400px|thumb|right|Схема исторических процессов в обществе Схема структуры материи фотона и вакуума В книге приведено теоретическое доказательство того, что потоки подквантовых вихрей материи фотона электрино и магнитон, двигающиеся под углами 45 градусов к оси распространения фотона, имеют скорость движения в корень квадратный из двух быстрее скорости света в вакууме. 400px|thumb|right|Галсы перемены движения потоков подквантовых вихрей системы материи фотона и структуры вакуума = Ссылки = # Макеев А. К. Нормальная и патологическая анатомия и физиология человеческой личности и социума. Фундаментальные знания о качествах личности человека, человеческого общества и основах управления обществом, производством и поступками людей, основанных на универсальном алгоритме голографического строения и функции всех уровней и форм материи. // Научно-техническая библиотека. – 25 июля 2012. – 364 с. # Синергия сферовекторных фракталов = Комментарии = * Похоже на то, что продукты научного и изобретательского творчества, представленные автором в книге "Нормальная и патологическая анатомия и физиология человеческой личности и социума", являются тем недостающим фундаментальным знанием о человеческой личности, человеческом обществе и теории управления, без которого все остальные научные знания и изобретения не имеют большой ценности. Потому, что какие-либо люди с вовремя нераспознанными зло продуктивными качествами, легально или нелегально смогут приобрести такой легальный социальный статус, который позволит им достижения науки и техники Человечества злонамеренно или вследствие их некомпетенции, пусть бы даже и нечаянно, использовать в качестве средств и технологий уничтожения всех людей на Земле. *Истины не лежат где попало вокруг нас в форме различных вещей, древних манускриптов, содержащих знания сверх мудрых предков. Истины человек постигает исключительно своим интеллектом! Интуитивным аккордом одновременного знания модели нового знания: Догадался, понял! И затем человек аккорд истины вербальной логикой строит перпендикулярно аккорду - в арпеджио описательного алгоритма. Большинство людей ошибаются: выстраивают аккорд интуитивно постигнутого знания в неправильные последовательности составляющих его понятия-ноты. Но есть люди (гении), которые гармонично не только постигают аккорд интуитивного знания, но и выстраивают в правильную последовательность арпеджио понятия-ноты этого нового знания! * Те, кто не способен на такую творческую гармонию, пусть бы хотя бы не мешали тем, кто на это способен! Ведь новые знания не являются собственностью автора, открывшего эти знания, и (или) издателя, опубликовавшего их! Новые знания становятся достоянием всех людей человечества! Каждый гражданин человечества является полноправным совладельцем и сопользователем этих знаний! *А мировоззренческие наркомании всяческих сказочно-волшебных духовностей, архаики сверх ценных догм и систем догм или вообще всего лишь не развивающихся в аккорды и арпеджио знаний предчувствий чего-то ценного для разума и тела, очень сильно мешают творчеству редчайших пока ещё творцов нового знания для всех людей Земли. * Книга "Нормальная и патологическая анатомия и физиология человеческой личности и социума" может помочь большинству здравомыслящих людей развить их интеллект на уровень таланта или даже гения! Чтобы самим постигать-творить аккорды и арпеджио новых знаний, новых изобретений устройств и технологий на пользу себе, на пользу всему человечеству! * Эта книга, как научная ценность для человечества Земли, если её оценивать в денежном выражении, вероятно, имеет цену не меньше нескольких десятков миллионов долларов США. Но автор не ищет для себя денежной прибыли. Как гражданин Человечества, он дарит эти новые знания всем добро продуктивным людям. Он опубликовал эту книгу на общедоступном сайте, в бесплатном доступе. Как и все свои предыдущие научные работы. Категория:Статьи с защитой авторских прав Категория:Александр Макеев Категория:Мироздание Категория:Время-пространство Категория:Наука Категория:Философия Категория:Человек Категория:Общество Категория:Речь Категория:Всеобъемлющая научная парадигма Категория:Синергия сферовекторных фракталов Категория:Объекты и среда нахождения объектов Категория:Единая теория поля Категория:Эсперанто Категория:Творчество Категория:Всезнание